Fear Magic
by animexbooks
Summary: Mira is at it again… She sent Gajeel and Levy to fulfill a request for her, which is to capture a wizard who uses "Fear Magic". This magic puts Levy and Gajeel into a hallucination in which they must face their three worst fears!
1. Levy's First Fear

**So this is based off of part of the book Divergent  by Veronica Roth but with it's own Fairy Tail twist. :) **

This being a pure "coincidence" on Mira's part, Levy and Gajeel were taking a job together. This job was to hunt down the guild-less dark wizard, Ghoul, and his use of "Fear Magic." According to Levy, such magic was also one of the Lost Magics and was extremely rare, yet powerful. Gajeel was perfect for the job because he seemed to be scared of nothing, and Levy, because well, as long as she knew what to expect from her extensive research, what was there to be afraid of? **  
**

"Okay, Gajeel. His magic will put us into a hallucination. This hallucination will induce three of our biggest fears. If we can steady our heartbeat within the fear, then we will be able to move out of the hallucination. That is, if we can't deflect his magic, which I assume both of us will be able to do," Levy said while the two were on the train. She had brought all of her books on the Lost Magic and was reviewing her notes. Gajeel gave her a murmur and looked out the window. He didn't want to watch Levy right now because well… she was pretty. But this fear thing? Phh! Nothing Gajeel couldn't take. If anything, he was fear-_less. _

* * *

Well, they found Ghoul. And well, Iron Dragon Slaying magic couldn't shield them from the vortex they had been pulled into.

"Hey, who turned out the lights!" Gajeel yelled. He could hear and smell a whimpering Levy.

"G-Gajeel? Where are you? I-I can't see!" she shrieked. Gajeel soon found Levy with his sense of smell (and hearing!).

"I'm right here, Levy. Standing in front of you," he said.

"B-but I can't see you. I can't see anything! It's so dark!" Levy put her arms forward and sighed as she felt her guild mate standing in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"So you're afraid of the dark, eh?" he asked amusedly, as Levy tightened her grip.

"Not of the dark," Levy whispered. She was so close now. Gajeel almost (almost!) felt sorry for her, so he tightened his grip, too.

"Then what're you afraid of, Shorty?"

"What's in it."

And as if on cue, the terrifying sounds of monsters and killers and ghosts filled the room with their moaning and howling. They began to attack the mages, one almost tearing Levy away from Gajeel, but his grip was tight. He tried to use his Dragon Slayer magic, but he couldn't.

"You can't use your magic here!" Levy yelled to him over the chaos. She screamed as he heard something graze Levy's back. He held her close now, so that nothing would touch the Solid-Script mage. She just kept murmuring: "It's not real, nothing is real, it will be over, calm down, calm down!" Levy trembled underneath Gajeel. It hurt, being her shield, but like the Shrimp said, it wasn't real.

"You said that if we slow our heartbeats it'll go away, right? So go on, Bookworm. Breathe," Gajeel said, putting his hand over her heart to feel the pulse. The noise in the background was almost unbearable, but he focused solely on her quickly beating heart, trying to slow its pulse.

"In and out," Levy said, almost to herself. _It's okay, _a voice in her head told her. _Gajeel is here. And it isn't real. It'll be over soon, and Gajeel will protect you. Breathe. _

And slowly, but surely, with Gajeel holding onto her tightly, the darkness and the noise vanished beside them, and they continued on to Levy's second fear.


	2. Levy's Second Fear

The darkness and noise vanished, leading the two (now unscathed, but still holding each other) wizards into Levy's next fear. Gajeel let go of Levy, considering she was much calmer this time. However, when he looked around, he looked back, and Levy was gone.

"LEVY!" He called, then realizing he had used her real name, he tried to make up for it by yelling, "Where are you, Shrimp?!" When he heard Levy scream in reply, he ran towards her. Soon he picked up her scent (like flowers and honey but that's completely irrelevant to the situation!) and followed her more precisely. He saw her being held against a wall by two goons, their faces blank and unidentifiable, though in a way, they resembled himself. Gajeel sighed in dismay, she still wasn't completely over that?

"Hang on, Bookworm, I'm coming!" Gajeel tried to take out the two guys, but he just bounced back, powerless. They had Levy pinned against the wall and they were beating her up. Levy screamed in pain, and Gajeel was powerless. This could probably be one Gajeel's own fears.

"What kind of fear is this?!" Gajeel yelled at her. Levy looked at him, trembling.

"I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to defeat someone attacking me," Levy cried. "I'm afraid I'll be too weak, or powerless,"

"So that's why I can't beat the crap outta these guys?!"

Levy gave a nod, and then a scream as one of the faceless men kicked her in the gut.

"Bookworm, slow your breathing, or we'll be here for hours as these guys beat you up! And since I can't do anything about it, I wanna get outta here! So slow it down!"

Levy then remembered when she had been in her first fear. Gajeel's hand over her heart. A few months ago, it might've even been him in her fear hallucination. Now, it seemed he was the only one getting her through her nightmares. Levy took a deep breath, then another, then another. Soon, she was released and the scary men vanished, as did her wounds. Once she was free, she ran to Gajeel, pulled him close, and cried. Gajeel, not knowing what to do, just hugged her back.

"Hang on, Shorty. You still have one more to go through," he said. Levy took a shaky breath and stepped back.

"This next fear will be my last fear and your first. It'll be a fear that we share. It could be my worst fear, or my smallest. Same to you. But I think we get a break beforehand. I think I need to sit down…" Little Levy practically fell to the ground, Gajeel taking a seat next to her. Gajeel snickered as she buried her face in her hands.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, but boy that was terrible! This Ghoul guy ain't fooling around!"

"Well, now you know what I'm afraid of," Levy couldn't bear to even look at Gajeel.

"I'm just glad it isn't me, even if those guys sort of looked like me…" he grumbled. "But whatever…"

Levy gave him a small smile. Gajeel looked back at her, surprised at the friendly gesture. Besides, she was pretty. Very pretty. For a moment Gajeel considered doing something romantic (YUCK!) but then he pulled his gaze away, and a blush found its way onto his cheeks as he stared at his shoes. Levy scooted closer to him, and Gajeel's eyes grew wide.

"Hey, now we can understand each other a little bit better," Levy said to him, smiling still.

"Uh, yeah, whatever Shorty, after this last fear we'll probably be done because there's nothing that scares the crap outta me,"

"Oh, c'mon Gajeel, there's gotta be something,"

Then, the same light that surrounded them last time engulfed them once more. Levy grabbed Gajeel's arm as they prepared for their shared fear, whatever it may be.


	3. The Shared Fear

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... finals and stuff happened. But it's the weekend now! So here is Gajeel and Levy's shared fear... I can't wait to get to Gajeel's because I make it so that he's afraid of something XD**

The next fear was the worst.

Fairy Tail was in ruins. Levy saw Natsu and Lucy on the floor, unmoving and passed out. Makarov was no where to be seen. Erza had been defeated. Wendy crumbled to the floor. Tears formed in Levy's eyes. Gajeel saw Gray and Juvia trying to fight off a dragon... Wait... That dragon was...?

"METALLICA!" Gajeel yelled. In this fear, Metallica was attacking the guild, and winning. Gajeel began to chase the dragon.

"Gajeel! Stop!" Levy ran to catch up to him, and to her disgust, she was tripping over her guildmates' corpses.

_Only an illusion. Only an illusion. Only an illusion._

It didn't feel like an illusion.

"Gajeel! Our heartbeats remember!" Levy yelled. Gajeel stopped running to catch his breath and looked back at Levy.

"That dragon is the one I learned magic from!"

"I know! Stop running and yelling! We have to relax so we can get out of here!" Levy's voice cracked and the tears pooling in her eyes fell down her face. Gajeel's expression softened a little. He hated it when people cried. He took a step closer to her. Levy tried to take deep breaths.

"I just want to leave this place, Gajeel," she sniffed. Gajeel took her hand and put it over his heart. Then he did the same to hers. Levy gasped a little.

"We have to calm our heartbeats down if we wanna leave, so calm down, Pipsqueak," he grumbled. Levy let a small smile and took a deep breath. There, with Gajeel, she calmed down and the light enveloped them once more.

**Uh that was wayyy too short! But it wrapped up everything plotwise... Idk. Was Gajeel a little OOC? Not sure... Anyways onto making Gajeel a scaredy cat! Jk I won't make him a nervous wreck. I'm thinking Claustrophobia? **


	4. Gajeel's First Fear

**Gajeel's first fear! This is the part I was looking forward to the most, because it's funny to imagine Gajeel being scared of something :P**

Levy was squished, so squished, she was almost suffocating.

And the worst (or maybe best?) part of it all was, she was squished against Gajeel.

Even though Levy was more or less okay with herself, Gajeel did not look so good. His face was pale, and his breathing heavy. They were compressed into a tiny, compact space. Gajeel tried to break the walls of the space away, but to no avail. Then, he groaned and hit his head against the back wall, struggling to get free.

"Gajeel," Levy said, blushes already on her cheeks. Sure, she wasn't claustrophobic, but she was in a tight space with _Gajeel. _He continued to struggle, however.

"_Gajeel," _she said again. He did not listen.

"GAJEEL!" Levy yelled, slapping him on the cheek, and Gajeel finally looked at her. He was still pretty panic stricken. Levy giggled.

"What? Pipsqueak, this ain't funny!" Gajeel yelled.

"It's just funny that you're actually afraid of something," Levy said between giggles.

"Yeah, well... I'm not. I just don't like tight spaces that's all!"

"Oh, it's okay, Gajeel. I won't tell anybody about your claustrophobia,"

"So that's what it's called? That's a pretty big word," Gajeel began to calm down a little. _This is good, _Levy thought. _Distract him._

"So, do you remember another time when we were squished together like this?" Levy asked, trying to hide the blush.

"No..."

Levy sweat dropped.

"When we fell onto the waterslide..."

"Oh yeah..."

"And we almost got eaten by that gigantic fish!"

Now Gajeel was laughing.

"Yeah, I remember,"

"Good, because now your heartbeat is slowing down," Levy put her hand on his heart, just as he had done before. Gajeel blushed slightly. Now it wasn't just being in a tight space, it was being in a tight space with _Levy. _

"Uh, Gajeel, your heartbeat is-"

"Yeah I know bookworm!"

"Ok but whatever it is you're thinking about you need to-"

"Ugh! But I can't stop thinking about it!" Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy and held her close. If he was going to be trapped here, he might as well take advantage of having Levy so close. Levy let out a small yelp. Then, he felt her relax and hug him back. This way, his heartbeat and hers slowed to a steady rhythm, and Gajeel felt the walls trapping him disappear, but he still held onto Levy.

**Aaand scene! I really want this story to be reviewed, so please do so! And also, what should Gajeel's next fear be? Please, please review telling me the answer and I'll definitely consider it! THANK YOUUUU!**


End file.
